Sesshomaru and Rin
by debkim2012
Summary: What happens when Lord Sesshomaru realizes he loves Rin? Will his ego and pride make him lose his love of his life?


Rin has been living with Lady Keade for around five years. And throughout those years Sesshomaru would always give her the finest kimono he can find. For he takes pleasure in providing for her need and supporting her decision. She decided to stay at the friendly village for a while. Jaken, in the other hand, miss taunting and lecturing Rin because she was the talkative one. Now since she's gone, there's no one to speak to because Lord Sesshomaru does not speak often. And Jaken knows that Lord Sesshomaru misses Rin more than anyone in the world.

"Jaken," Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my lord?" Jaken answered. Jaken quickly bows and waits for Lord Sesshomaru to speak. Jaken slowly looks up to read Lord Sesshomaru face. "What is it my Lord?" Excited that Lord Sesshomaru is going to order him to do something he couldn't stop smiling. It has been a while since Lord Sesshomaru had given him orders to be completed.

"Give this to Rin." Sesshomaru hands Jaken a small dagger.

"Why yes my Lord!" Jaken hurries off with A-Un. "I'll be back my Lord!" Sesshomaru would go with Jaken and personally hand Rin her present, but something came up. He has to go to the Western province without delay.

Rin in the other hand is waiting for Lord Sesshomaru. She's sitting right next to Kagome humming a song. "Waiting for Sesshomaru?" Kagome said with a grin.

"How did you know?" Kagome wipes her sweat and places the basket filled with herbs right next to her.

"You always start humming cheerfully whenever Sesshomaru arrives." Rin and Kagome both lay down and relax as the cool breeze comes and goes. "Rin, how old are you now?"

"I'm seventeen." Kagome instantly feels old.

"I wish I was seventeen again." Rin couldn't stop giggling. "Trust me, aging is not pretty." Kagome said in a serious tone.

"I want to quickly grow older," Rin replied happily. Rin wants to grow and mature for Lord Sesshomaru. "You were fifteen when you met Inuyasha."

"Ah huh," Kagome said. Kagome starts laughing as she was thinking about the time where Inuyasha was stuck to the tree and how she grabbed hold of his hair.

"Rin!" That familiar tone…. Rin thought. It's Jaken! Kagome and Rin both stood up.

"It is I, Jaken!" Jaken boasted with excitement. Rin ignores Jaken and hugs A-Un. A-Un quickly accepts her hug and nudges her. "How dare you ignore me!"

"Where's Lord Sesshomaru?" Jaken regain his breath and hands Rin the present.

"Lord Sesshomaru is not here," Jaken said with a soft voice. "But he did order me to give you this." Rin is disappointed and sadden about Lord Sesshomaru absence. She takes the present and didn't know what to say.

"Wow, a dagger." Kagome said with a sarcastic laugh. "It makes sense since you've become prettier I'm pretty sure Lord Sesshomaru wants you to protect yourself." Jaken took another glimpse at Rin and realized that what Kagome said might be correct.

"Rin, you've become…" Jaken couldn't believe what he was about to say. He never said anything nice, and he wasn't on planning to. "I'm leaving." Jaken and A-Un is now on their way to the Western provenance.

"Mother," Lord Sesshomaru said with anger. She's sitting on the throne with wine in her hand.

"Well hello to you to," She replied as she calmly sips her wine.

"I will just go right to the point."

"Don't bother. I know what you're going to say. Are you going to beg for me to change my mind about the arrange marriage to protect our royal blood?" She asked coyly. "Wait, Lord Sesshomaru does not beg because you have the same ego as I." Lord Sesshomaru snaps and draws his Bakusaiga. "You dare point your sword at your own mother?" She said with a nasty tone. Everyone from the palace is now afraid. They are afraid of the queen and Lord Sesshomaru hot temper. Their ego is practically the same.

"I can't fathom on letting anyone choosing a wife for me. I will choose whoever and whenever I want," Sesshomaru said as he sheaths his Bakusaiga. "That is all." The mother arose from her throne.

"Is it because of the human girl named Rin?" This question infuriates Sesshomaru. "It is, isn't it?"

"It's not."

"Don't make the same mistake as your father."

Jaken was waiting for Lord Sesshomaru outside of the palace. "Lord Sesshomaru are you ok?" Sesshomaru glares at Jaken. "Is it something I said? Oh forgive me for whatever I done wrong!" Jaken instantly falls to the floor with his head on the floor.

"Get up, we're leaving." Just the icy tone of Sesshomaru brings fear to a different level. Jaken feels like he's going to die.

Sesshomaru hated his father because he married a human woman and died for her sake. Sesshomaru thinks it's cowardly and absolutely nonsense to throw away power for something so futile. Something that does not last long, but rather hinders you for more domination of power is in vain. He promised himself that he would not make the same mistake as his father. Then the memory and images of Rin comes along. To be honest Sesshomaru loves Rin for she is someone that cannot be replaced. _"She turned into a beautiful woman…" _ Is what all he can think of whenever he thinks about Rin. Nothing negative comes into mind even if he tries to enforce it. Rin is the only one that he can think of in a positive way. Angry and ashamed that a mere woman had stolen his heart, Sesshomaru decides to see Rin just one last time.

Its midnight and Rin can't fall asleep. She keeps on tossing and turning. All she can do is think about Lord Sesshomaru. She wonders if he's doing fine, or if he's bored without her? Does he even miss her? There's many more question to be answered. She steps outside and walks over to the hill and sits there watching the beautiful half-moon. "I want to see you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin looks at the half-moon and sees Sesshomaru coming towards her way. She blinks a couple of time and realizes that it is not a dream. He's actually here! Sesshomaru steps on the green grass and walks towards her with a little distance left in the middle. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin yells excitingly. "Oh, how I wanted to see you." Rin spreads her arm and hugs him. She misses the feeling of his warmth.

"I see you are doing well," Sesshomaru said. Rin looks at his hand and sees a beautiful kimono. Its embroidery is superb and the light hint of purple mix with pink reminds her of her own feeling, the feeling of love. Sesshomaru could notice the change in her body. Rin is absolutely beautiful in his eyes. Her breast is formed wonderfully, and her small waist tempts Sesshomaru to embrace her. Her scent is like a blooming cherry blossom. And it overwhelms Sesshomaru.

"Yes, Lady Keade has taught me many things about herbs and medical needs." She looks up at Sesshomaru with a smile. "And just seeing you Lord Sesshomaru makes me really happy." She takes a look of every inch of Sesshomaru and starts to blush wildly. For some reason Sesshomaru looks more handsome, maybe because she hasn't seen him for a long time. She gladly accepts his gift and marvels at it. "Thank you Lord Sesshomaru."

"Rin, I'm here to bid you farewell. I am no longer going to come visit you." Rin's smile instantly disappears and sorrow replaces it.

"Why?" She asks in unbelief. "Lord Sesshomaru, how have I wronged you?" She says as she begins to cry. The sight of Rin crying is breaking Sesshomaru's heart. "I've waited patiently for you. And now you tell me farewell forever?" Lord Sesshomaru grabs hold of her soft hands.

"Listen to me." Sesshomaru presses Rin tightly in his strong arms. "My love for you excels more than a fatherly love. I'm seeing you as a woman whom I love." Rin grabs his waist and hugs him tightly.

"Then why are you leaving me?" She asks in her shaky voice. "If you love me, why are you leaving me? For I also love you not as a father, but as a man whom I love. I adore you and always think of you, Lord Sesshomaru. My wish is to hurry up and mature some more to become your bride." Lord Sesshomaru is speechless. He does not know what to say.

"I am a demon, and you are a mere human." Sesshomaru said bitterly. "There can be no us in the future." Sesshomaru then leaps high above the sky and disappears, while Rin is curling up and crying bitterly.

Jaken finally wakes up to see Sesshomaru missing. Jaken grabs hold of his two headed staff and runs around. "Lord Sesshomaru! Where are you?" When Sesshomaru arrives, Jaken worries of Sesshomaru leaving him disappears. "Where have you been, my Lord?" Jaken asks in curiosity. Sesshomaru ignores him and looks at the half-moon.

"Rin," Sesshomaru said.

It's been a year and a half now and Kagome is pregnant with Inuyasha's child. It's only been two weeks and yet she feels like it's taking forever. Inuyasha always protects Kagome. He carries her on his back and helps her with her herbs. "Inuyasha, what gender do you want for the baby?" Inuyasha smiles and drops a handful of herbs in the basket.

"It really doesn't matter to me. I would like to have both female and a male." Kagome smiles and touches his hand.

"Inuyasha, to be honest…I want seven children." Inuyasha backs away with terror. "Inuyasha?"

"Seven?" Inuyasha asks. Kagome nods her head. "Are you sure?"

"Yup," Kagome says cheerfully. Inuyasha in the other hand is frozen like a statue.

"Don't you think that's too much?"

"No."

"What about three?" Inuyasha is now negotiating with Kagome.

"No, I want seven." Kagome however will not budge.

"Seven kids…" Inuyasha says as he starts picking up some herbs. "That sounds terrific," He says in a sarcastic tone. Inuyasha is really panicking. Inuyasha hurries and changes the topic. "Well I'm glad Rin is back to her regular self again."

"Doesn't Sesshomaru love Rin?"

"It's probably that ego of his."

"You think changing the topic will work?" Kagome asks. "I still want seven children." Inuyasha feels like his life is slowly but surely is drifting away.

Rin is recuperating from the heart breaking incident that happened with Sesshomaru a while back. Rin tries to forget him, but how can she? Sesshomaru saved her life multiple amounts of times. And she still deeply loves him. Even if Sesshomaru chose his ego and pride over her, Rin still loves him. She wishes to forget Sesshomaru, but how? Rin's beauty has captured three men. The closest one to her is Sojo. Sojo is a handsome man who loves to take care of horses.

"Rin, do you want to have a race?" Sojo says with a smile. Everyone knows that Sojo is really fond of Rin, but Rin doesn't see it that way. She views him as her older brother.

"I accept your challenge!" She hurries over to Ruby, her black stallion, and gets the head start. "See you there!" She yells.

Sojo yells, "Hey you're cheating!" He couldn't stop smiling. It has been a while since they raced because Rin wasn't feeling well. He's just glad that she's back to her amazing self. Sojo is catching up to Rin. "You've had a head start and yet I'm one inch away from you!" He proudly exclaims. Sojo is just letting Rin win because he doesn't want her cheerful mood to change.

"I win!" Rin says as she jumps off of Ruby. Sojo starts laughing. Rin stops and stares at the beautiful waterfall. Even though she sees it many times the beauty of it still lingers to amaze her. Sojo sits right next to her on the cliff and splashes some water at her. Rin and Sojo are happily playing with each other as always.

"I'm glad that you're back to your regular self." Sojo brushes her strand of hair that's covering her eye. "I have something to tell you…" Sojo begins to get nervous. "I love you. Would you become my woman and marry me?"

Sesshomaru and Jaken overheard his proposal, when they were walking by. "Rin is really beautiful," Jaken says. "Many men will surely fall for her." What Jaken said has anger Sesshomaru.

"Quiet." Jaken zips his mouth. _Has she forgotten about me? Is her heart set on him and not on me?_ He wonders. Sesshomaru would always dream about Rin. That is why he does not wish to sleep. Just seeing Rin in person is enough to make him want to smile, but Sojo ruins everything. _How dare he fall in love with my girl!_ He slowly gets his Bakusaiga out.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what are you planning to do?" Jaken whispers. Lord Sesshomaru sheathes his Bakusaiga and walks away. _What am I doing? Am I actually jealous for a mere woman? _

"We're leaving," Sesshomaru says. Jaken is trying to follow Sesshomaru, but trips on a pebble of rock.

"Did you hear that?" Rin says. She stands up and walks over to the trees.

"Hear what?" Sesshomaru is glaring at Jaken.

"Please forgive me Lord Sesshomaru!" He yells with his head down touching the floor. Jaken habit of apologizing loudly made them noticeable. _I shall skin you alive. _

"Jaken?" Rin says as she helps him off the ground. "Lord Sesshomaru," She says with displeasure.

"Rin!" Sojo shouts.

"Ahh.. Yes I'm just looking for my lost item!"

"I shall assist you!"

"No!" Rin shouts. "You just stay right there." She hugs Jaken and gives him a kiss on the forehead. Rin actually misses his ranting and boastful voice. "You and Sesshomaru should not be here," She says in a hurry. It shocks Sesshomaru of how much nicer Rin is treating Jaken than him. _She showed affection for Jaken but not me?_ This angers him.

"You insolent child, where are your manners? It's Lord Sesshomaru!"

"I have no time for your ranting on manners and etiquettes," She says. "And besides I don't have to call him that anymore." Sesshomaru feels something like pain striking at his heart. "I found it!" She shouts back at Sojo. She happily runs back to him. Never once did Rin lye her eyes on Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru storms off with jealousy and pain. "Wait for me Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken yells as he scurries by his side.

"Don't follow me!" Sesshomaru yells. "Or I may have to kill you."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cries out.

Sesshomaru is killing any demons the can find. _Eventually if I release my anger on killing than this upset feeling will once and for all disappear. _Sesshomaru is killing mercilessly and still the upsetting feeling hovers around him. _All for a mere human!_ Sesshomaru spot Inuyasha. "Inuyasha," Sesshomaru says. Inuyasha looks back and kneels down.

"Shhh!" Inuyasha looks around.

"Inuyasha, where are you!" Kagome yells. Inuyasha is hiding from Kagome because he does not want to discuss anything dealing with babies anymore.

"Running away from Kagome," Sesshomaru says bitterly. "You disgust me Inuyasha."

"You would too if your wife wants seven babies!" Inuyasha stands, "What are you doing acting like a brat and throwing your tantrum like a little kid." Inuyasha looks at all the dead demons. Sesshomaru draws his Bakusaiga out and points at Inuyasha. "And now you want to fight me," Inuyasha scoffs. "Big mistake pal." Inuyasha draws out his Tessaiga. To be honest, Inuyasha has been itching for a fight or someone to spar with. He's always taking care of Kagome that he lost track of when he actually had a decent fight and surely Sesshomaru, even though he doesn't want to admit it, is going to give him one. "Wind Scar!" Sesshomaru dodges with ease. Even fighting with Inuyasha isn't soothing his loathe and jealousy. "Done already?"

"You're wasting my time."

"I finally found you Inuyasha," Kagome says with her hands on her hip.

"I don't want seven babies!" Inuyasha whines. "Can't we just take it one at a time?" Inuyasha says with a pleading smile. "There's no rush."

"I'm afraid," Kagome says. "I'm afraid of getting old." Inuyasha starts laughing. "It's not funny. You may always look young and age slowly, but humans' age faster. Do you want me to be like Lady Keade?" Kagome questions Inuyasha with a cute pout. Inuyasha holds Kagome tenderly in his strong arms.

"I will always love you." Inuyasha would kiss Kagome right now, but Sesshomaru is watching. Kagome finally realizes that Sesshomaru is watching with disgust.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome breaks free of Inuyasha hug and points at him. "Do you know how much grief you've given Rin?" Kagome's question confuses Sesshomaru. "Rin always cry at night. She dream about you and call out your name many times." Sesshomaru clenches his fist.

"She has forgotten about me. I saw her with a mortal called, Sojo," Sesshomaru says his name in disgust. "Rin looks happy with him, not me." Kagome looks even angrier than before.

"You don't know how women feel at all!" Kagome yells.

"How dare you raise your voice at me woman!" Sesshomaru yells back.

"Says the one who pushes your one and only love away because of your own ego," Kagome says as she regains her voice.

Inuyasha looks at Sesshomaru and yells, "Don't yell at my woman!" Inuyasha didn't know what to say, but he doesn't like it when someone other than he yells at her. "Are you choosing to let her go because of father?" Sesshomaru is one inch away from drawing his Bakusaiga. "I know that I haven't really spoken to father, but I do know one thing. He does not want you to do this. Power is good and all, and I enjoy at well. With power comes with great responsibility. I learned that thanks to Kagome. It's when I protect Kagome that Tessaiga works. Do you have someone to protect?" Kagome grabs hold of Inuyasha's hand. What Inuyasha said reminded Sesshomaru what father said.

"And I may be a mere woman; however I am brave to follow the man of my life even if he's a half demon. It takes bravery and courage Sesshomaru for Rin to make that decision." Kagome looks back at Sesshomaru. "It's still not too late." In hand and hand Inuyasha and Kagome are walking back to the village.

It's mid-night and Rin is not sleepy. Not with the thoughts in her head. Rin finally saw Sesshomaru and made sure not to let her love from him noticeable. Just seeing Sesshomaru opens that painful wound in her heart, but it also opens up love. Rin kindly refuse Sojo, but now she's thinking that that was a bad idea. Rin curls up into a ball. Tears one by one starts fall. "Lord Sesshomaru, I still love you."

"Rin?" Sesshomaru says. He touches her silky hair and hugs her from behind. Rin hurries and looks behind and sees Sesshomaru with another kimono. She tries to regain to her haughty self and pretends to hate him.

"What do you want," Rin says with her arms around her womanly chest. "I don't want any gift that you have in store for me." Rin is starting to tear up. Her mask is about to break. She starts weeping. "I can't pretend to hate you anymore, but please don't look at me for my face is puffy because of my tears." Sesshomaru tenderly holds her from behind and kisses her soft neck. Rin's cheek turns red. "Lord Sesshomaru?" She says with a shudder of pleasure.

"How I long to hear my name come out from your delicate mouth," Sesshomaru says. Rin is now facing Sesshomaru. "You've grown to be a beautiful woman. I wonder who for," Sesshomaru says with a little hint of tease.

"For you," Rin replies. Sesshomaru starts off with a soft kiss and intertwines his tongue with hers. This is Rin's first kiss, so she doesn't know what to do. Sesshomaru starts to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" She asks as she hides her bright red face from him. It was stunning to see Sesshomaru laugh. This is his first time laughing.

"Let me guide you." Sesshomaru kiss feels so good that Rin is starting to blank out. "Rin?"

"Yes?" She says breathlessly.

"Would you become my wife," Sesshomaru says as he embraces her and kisses her on her forehead. Rin decides to answer him with a kiss. She tries to kiss him but mistakenly hit his fangs. Sesshomaru starts laughing hysterically. Rin hits his chest lightly.

"It's not funny," Rin says as she hid her face in his strong chest.


End file.
